turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Hopeless
Meta Timing: late 2019 Setting: a Sydney area park Text Logan half-dozes in the evening sun, sprawled on the grass in the neighbourhood park, hands tucked under his head. "'ey, Buttercup." Blossom drops beside him. "'ey, Blossom." "You're a hard man to find." Logan does his best to shrug. "All could be resolved if you just got a mobile." "What, and make it easier for the cops to track me?" Huffs. "Those things are as bad as ankle bracelets." Cracks an eye. "Besides, the people who I want to seem to find me fine without one." Blossom rolls her eyes. Logan pushes up to sitting, stretches his arms over his head. "You seen Bubbles lately?" Blossom twists her hair around her finger. "Not since the party at Banksmeadow got crashed, what, a month ago?" "You there?" "Had a job in North Bondi that night." Logan rubs his neck. "What about you?" "Haven't talked to her since the day before Banksmeadow." Swallows. "I was supposed to be there, but I pulled an overnight at the steady job and overslept." Logan huffs. Blossom twists her hair. "You couldnt've done anything 'cept get yourself caught, too." She keeps twisting. Logan nudges her shoulder. "It's been a /'month', Buttercup. /'You' ever been held a month for fighting?" "Nope." Scowls. "Only time I drew a month was for that thing with the cat." Blossom's chuckle trails off into a sigh. Logan watches the grass wiggle in the breeze. "How do you think this life's gonna end for you?" "I don't really think about it." Logan leans back. "I guess someone with a knife'll jump me someday, I won't dodge fast enough, and I'll bleed out in an alley." Blossom stares at him. "What?" "Isn't behaving better than being dead?" "I'd rather do things my way, do 'em for as long as I can, and have fun." She blinks. "You're crackers." Logan rolls his eyes. "I've /'told' you a hundred times, my brain isn't 'right'." Blossom shakes her head. "Still can't believe how not 'right' you are." Logan grins. "I'm hopeless." She growls with frustration and drops her head to her knees. Logan tracks the clouds scuttling by. Eventually, Blossom props her head up. Logan recrosses his legs. "I'm thinking of giving this up and becoming a respectable, productive member of society full-time." "/'You're' crackers." "Really? Even after what's happened with Bubbles?" "We don't know anything /'has' happened yet." Glances at Blossom. "'sides, I'd rather take my chances with my current lot." Blossom goes back to twisting her hair. "I really hope that works out for you." "If it doesn't, I'm no big loss, ay?" Blossom sucker punches him— "Oi!" —scowls, growls, "You might be hopeless, but some of us would actually miss you, idiot." Logan blinks, shoves to his feet, flicks a salute to Blossom. "Well, this's been nice, but, you know how it goes: places to go, people to steal from." Saunters off. "You're always welcome on my couch!" Tosses a wave without looking back. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Logan Category:Blossom Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Logan's POV Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Bubbles (mention) Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder Category:Logan has a rapsheet